


Cumbre

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuru había aprendido a callar, desde la voz hasta los sentimientos. Quería borrar todo el dolor físico y emocional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cumbre

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach me pertenece. Soy Tite Kubo escribiendo en español un fanfic de mi propia serie. Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo.  
>  **Prompt** : Cumbres borrascosas.  
>  **Nota** : Hay escenas de estos dos que me hacen pensar en que Kira la quiere mucho a Momo (o al menos de una manera sentimental). Ese en el que está entrenando con Renji, por ejemplo, y Momo los va a ver (aunque creo que esto es parte del relleno, no recuerdo haberlo leído en el manga), Kira se pone nervioso y se sonroja, mientras Renji lo codea divertido por esa postura. La cosa es que es una pareja que siempre vi muy posible.

Siempre había sido inalcanzable para él. Desde el primer momento. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto, si ella solo tenía ojos para su capitán? Enmudecer. Izuru había aprendido a callar, desde la voz hasta los sentimientos.

La vida de la muchacha giraba en torno a Aizen Sôsuke y a la devota obediencia que le profesaba. Si Kira quería pasar un rato con ella como simples amigos, Momo tenía mucho trabajo que el capitán le había encomendado; nada podía hacerle cambiar de parecer ni torcer sus designios. Ni un tentador picnic en la cima de aquella montaña, que tan bella vista tenía, ni un paseo por el bosque, para despejarse de tanto papelerío.

Todas las atenciones caían en saco roto; todos los obsequios eran recibidos con esa displicencia amable, pero letal. Una flor, una golosina, una hebilla nueva para el pelo. A Hinamori le agradaba ver que Izuru sabía ser tan atento con ella… los hombres no solían reparar en esos detalles; salvo aquellos que estaban irremediablemente enamorados. Como Kira.

Luego, cuando la traición de Aizen cubrió con un halo amargo todo el Seireitei, él cuidó de estar a su lado, movido por el amor y la culpa que sentía, en partes iguales. Culpa, por haber sido capaz de levantar a _Wabisuke_ en contra de su frágil cuerpo y su aún más frágil corazón.

Se quedó a su lado en el cuarto escuadrón, sabiendo que alguien como Momo tenía gente de sobra a su alrededor que velaría por ella. Y no tardó en comprender que ese lugar que esperaba ocupar, ya estaba ocupado desde mucho antes.

Tôshirô Hitsugaya era para Hinamori lo que él nunca sería. Sin embargo Izuru permaneció sereno e inquebrantable. El único que supo ver a través de esa falsa postura había sido Renji. El sexto teniente siempre pudo leer en los ojos de su amigo el afecto que le tenía a la muchacha. No obstante, nadie notaba las heridas, porque estas no eran de las que quedaban en el cuerpo y eran visibles.

Heridas tan diferentes a las que en el presente padecía, porque esas sí eran grotescamente perceptibles. Quería borrar todo el dolor físico y emocional. La impotencia y la ira, cerrándole la garganta e impidiéndole gritar, ante un enemigo demasiado poderoso.

Desangrándose frente al Quincy, solo podía sentirse desdichado. Se daba cuenta demasiado tarde de lo mucho que le hubiera gustado poder decirle a Momo lo muy encandilado que se sentía frente a ella desde el primer momento en que la conoció, cuando apenas eran unos estudiantes. Tan lejos parecían quedar frente a los días actuales; la posibilidad de ostentar un puesto como el de teniente.

¿Y de qué le valía en el presente haber alcanzado esa meta? ¿Poseer ese rango? Moría. Y lo último que pudo hacer, lo único que supo hacer en ese umbral, fue dedicarle un último pensamiento a ella.

Quería irse así, encerrando en su mente la sonrisa de Hinamori y su carita de muñeca. Muñeca de porcelana rota, usada por Aizen.

 

**FIN**


End file.
